


To my darling, Roscoe

by Fox_Pause



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camaro - Freeform, Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Stiles, Jeep - Freeform, Love Letters, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Only if you squint - Freeform, Stiles' Jeep - Freeform, Tumblr, remembering, strerek - Freeform, this is about the cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a car could write a eulogy, this'd be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To my darling, Roscoe

The nights are cold and harsh, the days even more so. Ever since you left, it's only gotten worse.  

I remember how, In winter, the winds would whip around you, striking like needles. There was snow so deep, you were sure you'd never see a blade of grass again, and suddenly you'd miss the prickly feeling.  

In Summer, the sun beats down whatever hope you had of the hot season being better than the chill of winter. Harsh rays would burn, cooking your insides slowly, as you'd wait outside for what feels like days. I remember you telling me every now and again you'd catch yourself, more than once, praying for winter's quick return.

But the day's would cycle through, and before you knew it, autumn was painting the hillside all your favourite colours.  

It never used to be your favourite time of year, but one year, you took a trip to the preserve. You marvelled at the leaves and how they crumpled, crinkled and cracked under your weight. I saw you light up as you made your way, albeit slowly, along that old dirt road, slipping slightly now and again as the gravel threw itself out from under you.  

You were shy then, modest even. All soft edges and curved lines. All it took, was a look. One look and that's all I needed to fall in love. To fall helplessly, head over heels in love with you.  

You carefully made your way over to me. I remember, It was almost like you were floating, the way you never seemed to touch the ground. Sure, Stiles was close by, as always. But it was you I was looking at. How could I possibly resist? You were positively charming.  

There was a light about you. something to be treasured. Something to be protected.  

Oh how I failed.  

-

You know how sometimes, the timing just isn't right?  

That was us.  

We were two halves of a whole. One personality, split. But we always knew, deep down, we were meant to be together.  

You had a personality about you, so shiny and bright. While I was loud and obnoxious, always bragging about my achievements, you were quietly working away in the background, doing things that actually mattered. You know you saved that boys life, right?  

He worshiped you for it, too. Like I should've.  

Like I would have.  

But. I'm getting distracted, as always, by you. It wont be the last time, either. My point is. I love you, and I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you so. I'm sorry I left you all on your own, having to weather those freezing winters and the blistering summers by yourself. I'm sorry I ran away from you, from us, but you have to know, It's not my fault.  

Not completely, anyway.

You have to know I love you. I could go on forever about what I love you for, but there's no point anymore. You've heard them all before.  

I'm not sure who's cried more since your passing. Since that blaze consumed you, angry and rampant.

God, it didn't leave anything behind did it?  

Stiles says it's better this way, that there's nothing left to mourn over, just memories. But you have to know, sometimes he looks at her, and sees you. I would like to say I don't do the same, but I never want to lie to you. Sometimes I'll see a flash of blue, powder blue, and I'll falter.  

It's never you.

-

I hate that I didn't get to say goodbye, Roscoe. So here goes.

I love you. No amount of time or space can change that. Please, please believe that.    

Love always,

 

Camaro.

 

* * *

** NOTES **

**This one... Is a little different.**

**Never in my life did I think I'd cry while writing about a car writing a love letter to its car lover. I guess that just happened *wipes away tears***

 

**.**

** Anyway, If you liked my writing make sure to leave a kudos, or a comment if you REALLY liked it. (make sure to let me know if writing about cars was too weird for you guys) **

**Talk to me on[Tumblr](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/ask)!**

** (づ￣ ³￣)づ*:･ﾟ✧ **

** (P.S I love you guys) **


End file.
